


Hernan Guerra and the Green-Eyed Monster

by cattyk8



Category: DCU, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, Jealousy, M/M, Thonksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8
Summary: Superman wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t. There was no reason to be. Or so he kept telling himself.





	Hernan Guerra and the Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriesNoHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Hernan和绿眼睛恶魔](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870342) by [yizhiyouzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiyouzi/pseuds/yizhiyouzi)



> You can also check out the translation into 中文 by yizhiyouzi on [Lofter](http://forbatfam.lofter.com/post/201a3207_12de5175f).
> 
> This is a very, very late submission to the ManManBangBang Discord server Thonksgiving 2018 event, in which [AriesNoHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/) AKA Instant Messenger Pigeon, posted the following prompt: “Grumpy: Hernan is jealous. Not possessive behavior, just a grumpy Hernan :3”
> 
> Thank you to [indecisive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive/) on the SuperBat Network for helping me out with the Spanish! This ficlet is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

It was ridiculous.

There was absolutely no reason for it.

He was _Superman_ , for crying out loud.

He and Batman were the Justice League. They were the world’s finest.

Hernan had no reason to worry that he had been usurped in his partner’s affections. And certainly not by a green-eyed she-devil.

When Kirk had brought her home with him two nights before and proceeded to tend to the injuries she’d sustained from a vicious attack by a gang of teenage delinquents, Hernan had been surprised. Kirk was hardly the nurturing type, and thanks to both Hernan’s and Kirk’s enhanced healing, the Watchtower med bay wasn’t as well-equipped as it might have been, had they counted more vulnerable team members among their ranks.

But Kirk had carefully patched up her wounds, making shushing noises when she hissed at the pain caused by his ministrations, his eyes, face, and hands gentle in a way Hernan wasn’t used to seeing in the man who had been his lover for over a year.

Today she seemed much recovered, but disinclined to leave. Instead she’d spent the morning watching Kirk from his own chair—the chair Hernan had so carefully designed for Batman—while Kirk puttered around in his lab.

And now she had dared invade the space Hernan considered _theirs_ , lounging on the couch in their living area. Dozing with her head on a plush cushion as if she owned the place. As if she, and not Hernan, had built the tower from the ground up, laboring long days, weeks, months to make a safe space for himself and the people he invited into it.

People like Bekka. Like Kirk.

His family.

Not this indolent, green-eyed interloper who did nothing but eat and sleep and take up space.

Hernan’s space.

Who stole Kirk’s attention away from Hernan when he already devoted so many hours to working in his laboratory and performing his duties as one half of the remaining members of Earth’s Justice League.

“You are not welcome here, _maldita cosa_ ,” Hernan said, pitching his voice low so his lover wouldn’t hear. “You should go back to where you came from.”

His nemesis slitted her eyes open. Bared her teeth in a way that told Hernan she was wholly unimpressed by the Superman. Then proceeded to ignore him once more.

“Kirk is mine, _¿entiendes_? He is mine! I will throw you out of this tower before you steal him from me!”

She responded to the aggression in Hernan’s voice with a soft hiss and another baring of teeth, revealing sharp fangs. Hernan bared his own teeth, pearly white and even, in response.

“What are you doing?”

The combatants’ gazed snapped toward the doorway. Kirk was watching them both, crimson eyes assessing, face expressionless.

“I—” Hernan ran a hand through his hair, grimaced in embarrassment. “Nothing.”

The green-eyed monster said nothing, adopting a look of innocence that belied her true nature, Hernan was sure. It was all he could do not to growl when Kirk strode forward, sat beside her on the couch, and traced a gentle finger along her ear. She angled her head into his touch. Half-closed eyes gazed at Hernan.

She looked positively smug.

When she climbed onto Kirk’s lap, Hernan couldn’t help himself. He glared. And growled.

Kirk’s gaze snapped to his. “Did you just growl?”

Hernan avoided his eyes. “She must be made to understand that I will not allow her to come between us.”

Kirk’s mouth dropped open in surprise. His lover gaped at him as if he’d said something utterly insane. It was possible that was exactly what he had done. Still, Hernan was a stubborn man. He raised his chin. Tried not to pout.

Then the Batman smiled. It wasn’t sweet or tender or gentle. It was razor sharp, and it set things to fluttering in the Man of Steel’s belly. “Come here,” Kirk told his lover.

Hernan shuffled forward, sat gingerly on the couch beside him.

Kirk lifted the green-eyed she-devil off his lap, set her back on the couch on his other side. She was not happy to be displaced and hissed angrily.

But Kirk had already turned away from her to grasp Hernan by the lapels of his jacket. “You’re being ridiculous,” he murmured before pressing his lips to Hernan’s.

Tongues tangled, groans escaped busy mouths, hands traversed familiar routes up and down their bodies. When they pulled apart, breaths fast, hearts quickened, Hernan found himself on his lover’s lap, in an embrace he knew so well.

“You were jealous,” Kirk pronounced.

“Hmm.”

“Of a _cat_.”

“Hmm.”

The Bat smiled as he stared at his lover’s reddened countenance. Then he settled back against the couch and laughed one of his rare, carefree laughs. Hernan never failed to be entranced by it, especially since he heard it so seldom.

“I love you,” Kirk gasped, still laughing.

“I love you too,” Hernan grumbled back.

“A _cat_ , Hernan.” There were actual tears in Kirk’s eyes now, tinged pink with the blood that gave him life, made him strong. “A _cat_.”

“I know what she is.”

Hernan pouted grumpily at his partner’s mirth. Only to find himself kissed breathless once more.

A long time later, Kirk nuzzled at Hernan’s cheek, pressing tiny kisses along his jawline. “So,” Batman said in a voice made rough with lust and laughter. “Can I keep her?”


End file.
